Lost Pirates
'Lost Pirates' Captian - Burning Ace Notourious card shark and gambler from South Blue, Burning Ace has devil fruit power of "charge - charge fruit" paramecia type devil fruit. Burning Ace prefers to make wages and raise the stakes, known as the greatest card player of all time, Burning Ace has a suspicous demeanor as his skills are as a card player are unparrelled and once he has you locked into a game he is impossible to beat. Burning Ace is mainly after rare stones some of which can enhance his devil fruit ability which he stores in his staff As a pirate he is a winner of many "Davy Back Fights" and has built a crew based on this success. He is a master tactician and rearley has to fight directly. Burning Ace is 28yrs old and stands 6ft 5" wears a brown trench and black vest head gear and finger gloves. He fights with a long staff and playing cards, but can use almost any object. "Charge-Charge Fruit" Paramecia type alows the user to explosively chagre objects through touch and cause them to e xplode on command by saying "tick tick" the user can also time delay an explosion without the verbal command maxium 5 seconds delay. The user can also concentrate the charge in a smaller area and use a slightly weaker "pluse charge" to inflict damage through a weapon such as Burning Aces long staff. T he strenght of the charge depends on how dense the object is the denser and more compacted atoms in the object the g reater the expolsion, hence the use of playing cards as they are light and are not very dense so he doesn't blow holes in his ship. The charge force s the space between atoms apart releasing an explosive energy hence the more compact an object the greater the explosion. Limitations Standard devil fruit user limitations. The user can only charge objects to a maxium size of the same size as the user. The charge is also limited to inanimate objects, and is usless against enimies that have little or no pyshical form i.e some Logia types. Burning Ace's Lost Pirates 'First Mate - Vega Star' Vega uses a devastating fighting style known as Hokuto Shimken using the 708 tsubos chanelling pionts inflicting explosive damage from the inside of the body. This stlye alows the user to tap into the extra 70% of unused physical strength and power of the body and spirit. Vega star also is a "Parsite-Parsite Fruit" paramecia type user which gives him physical regeneration. Vega is slightly cold and unforgiving for those who don't measure up to their words, deeply dirven and eternally loyal to Burning Ace, Vega Star is hell bound on destroying the slave trade and anyone who supports it. He has white hair from the stress of being a slave who was kidnapped and had his parents killed in front of himas a child, he wears a blue suit and wears a white shirt when its hot, he stands 7ft 1" Vega was acquired by Burning Ace from a slave trader during a game of cards, he was a teenager at the time and had his devil fruit abilites but was unaware of them. "Parasite - Parasite Fruit" Paramecia type causes sharing his body with a demonic symbiote that usually conceals its presence so that only its closed eyes are visible as a wart/growth on each of Vegas ears. The creature reveals itself whenever Vega has been wounded or killed, moving through his body to regenerate Vega by 'eating' his wounds and restoring whatever ravages of time or battle Vega might experience.